Polis by Clexa90
by BadFanFictives
Summary: This story is about lexa is pregnant with clarke baby and how their life is
1. Chapter 1

**Originally posted on AO3 by Clexa90 with the summary "This story is about lexa is pregnant with clarke baby and how their life is". It's as brilliant as it sounds. However, it is GP Clarke, so if that's not your thing then move along.**

 **As usual, it's posted just as I found it, but it did have some rather large gaps between 'paragraphs' so I did make sure everything was equally spaced out. Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 1**

Clarke and lexa were in polis and have been together for 1 year now and they were on there way to arkadia.

They were going to polis because lexa wanted to ask abby something very important. They where at the gates of arkadia

Please open its heda and waneda.

When the gates started opening, when abby and kane came to greet the couple.

Hi commander kane said

Hi kane and hello abby hope you well lexa said

Lets go inside and let you guys get settle into your guys room – abby

Sure lets go

While lexa was walking abby came next to her. Lexa said to abby if she could speak to her in private without Clarke. Abby said sure lets go to the medicalbay

So what did you want to talk to me about abby asked

Abby I am so inlove with your daughter. She makes me a better person and I fell inlove with her more and more everyday. She is my rock and I haven't been this happy for a while and I just cant believe that im asking this but I want to ask you for your permission to ask Clarke to marry me but in my culture its called a bonding ceremony. I just want to know if I have your blessing.

Abby was shocked but was so happy

Of course I give you my permission. Lexa I have never seen Clarke so happy and relaxed. I see the way she looks at you and I can see she cant live without you and the only thing a mother wants is to see someone love her child like you do and I know you will always protect her. When shes woth you I know I don't have the worry about her because I know shes safe with you. You are all I want in a daughter inlaw

Thanks so much abby it means a lot coming from you. But I wanted to ask you something else. I have been feeling very sick do you think you can give me a check up

Sure come with me and we'll do it

Abby started her check up and was shocked at what she saw. Lexa was pregnant with Clarke child. All abby could do was smile. She was getting the best daughter inlaw and now she gets a beautiful grandchild.

Lexa you are pregnant and I think you are about 2 months. Lexa was shocked she didn't know what to say. She was worried what Clarke would say.

How can this be. Im the commander I cant be pregnant. What is Clarke gonna say. I don't want to scare her off lexa said

Abby was sad that lexa felt like this. Lexa Clarke will be very happy about this I promise and she will be so excited. Just go tell her as soon as possible

As lexa was coming out the medical bay and Clarke saw her and rushed to her. Is everything ok, are you ok. Please tell me you ok Clarke said

Clarke can we go talk somewhere in private lexa said

Sure is everything ok

Ya I just need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out

So they go to there room that they were sleeping in while they were in arkaida

Clarke and llexa sat on the bed and lexa started talking

Clarke I love you so much, you the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't want you to me unset by this news

I love you too. Please just tell me whats going on

Lexa was so scare. Clarke I went to go to for a check up and I found out that im 2 moths pregnant bu ti don't want you to be angry

That's so awesome why would I be upset. A little you running around is gonna be awesome. While she was talk to placed her hand on lexa little baby bump. I am so ecited this is the best news ever and I cant wait to meet her/him.

Lexa and Clarke lips met.

Lexa when are we going to tell everyone about this.

Before we leave we can tell everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now with quotation marks!**

* * *

Lexa and Clarke were in their room. Lexa was very nervous to go tell everyone she was expecting a child because she didn't know how they would react.

Lexa lets go Clarke said and took lexas hand so she knows that shes here with her . On their way to the meeting lexa was shaking and Clarke stopped and said to her

''lexa we are gonna be fine, all three of us and she placed her hand on her beloved stomach''

They where at the meeting now and everyone was there raven , Octavia , linclon , bellamy , monty and jasper.

Clarke began to talk

' I have called you all here today because me and lexa have a special announcement and we will all like you to accept it''

First off the first thing is that last night lexa told me something that have made me the lucky person to have her in my life and it is that we are going to have and baby. As Clarke said this she placed her hand on lexa's baby bump. Everyone in the room was smiling . After that everyone came up to them and hugged lexa and Clarke and told them they where going to be the best parents.

Hey Clarke can we go talk for a minute. raven said

Sure lets go outside

So what did you want to talk about. I just wanted to say i'm so happy for you and lexa. You deserve all of this a baby on the way and you found the love of your life. As raven was saying this Clarke just gave her a hug

Thanks so much raven and I know you will found happiness like me one day and I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to come to plois with us. I want you to be there when the baby is born.

That such an honor of course I will but is lexa ok with me coming.

Yes of course I just told her I wanted my best friend there with me in the room. It will just be me , you , lexa and my mom

Then that settled I will come to polis.

As they were walking in raven went up to lexa to say thank you for letting her come to polis and congratulations on the baby.

Lexa said i'm glad you coming and said thank you and they hugged.

As they were leaving Abby came and asked lexa if she could do another scan but this time Clarke was with her. Lexa , Abby and Clarke went to the medical bay.

Lexa just jump on the chair and we will get started. Clarke was holding lexa's hand when this was happening.

Abby said are you guys ready to see your miracle.

Abby started. There your baby is guys.

Lexa just couldn't stop looking at it and a tear run down her face and then she looked at Clarke and she was crying.

Baby that's our miracle Clarke said going in for a kiss and abby gave them a picture of their baby.

Lexa is need you to come back in a month for a check up. Sure abby I will come with Clarke.

And they said there good byes and they went with raven.

And they where off to polis and it look them 2 days to get to polis and they now still have to tell people that they are expecting a baby.

* * *

 **Please not that there are actually 5 chapters to this but I doubt I'll post them all. If you want to read the whole thing, check it out on AO3.**


End file.
